Reality is Hell
by Animeaddict56
Summary: having no missions, our young ninja's and their new friends play truth or dare! Who knew this game would lead to so much trouble. first story so be easy!
1. Chapter 1

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto morons. But I do own Lily, Mary, Brittany, Ash.**

Naruto-17

Hinata-17

Saskue-17

Sakura-17

Neji-18

Tenten-18

Ino-17

Shikamaru-17

Kiba-17

Temari-18

Ash-15

Lily-1

Brittany-17

Sai-17

Mary-17

Gaara-18

Kankuro-18

Choji-17

Haku-19

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in Kohona where our young ninjas had no missions. Here's how their taking it.

"DAMMIT! THIS SUCKS!"Yelled Naruto. Everyone's nodded. They were bored out of their minds!

"Maybe we can figure out something that we can do," Hinata replied. Everyone started to think. Then Mary jumped up.

"How about we play truth or dare?"She suggested. They all agreed.

"I go first. Neji truth or dare?"Mary asked.

"Truth."Neji answered

"Wimp. Ummmm... are you a girl?"Mary asked seriously.

"NO! What the fuck kind of question is that?"Neji yelled.

"I was just asking damn." Mary replied. By this time everyone except Brittany and Neji were laughing their asses of. EVEN Saskue, Sai, and Gaara. Eventually everyone settled down.

"Haruno Truth or dare?"Neji asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"Kiss Lee."He said. Sakura kissed Lee on the cheek. Afterwards she started wiping her lips off.

Lily looked at Saskue who seemed Pissed. She had a evil grin on her face.

"Kiba truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare I ain't no chicken!" He yelled

"Have you ever kissed Akamaru?" She asked grinning. Kiba started to sweat.

"Yes" he said softly

"What?"Sakura asked leaning closer.

"YES!" He yelled. Kiba blushed while everyone but brittany laughed.

"No wonder you have dog breath!" Naruto Exclaimed while clutching his stomach in pain from all the laughing.

"Fuck you guys!"Kiba yelled. The laughing died down.

"O.K.. Naruto truth or dare?" He asked grinning wildly.

"Truth."He answered.

"OK who have you ever kissed?" Kiba asked

" Saskue."Naruto answered embarrassed. Everyone laughed but Naruto and Saskue who were pissed. Even Brittany who had never laughed in her life laughed. Brittany and Lily laughed the hardest out of everyone.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"Naruto yelled. Everyone had stopped laughing after 5 minutes. Every now and then there would be a few snickers.

"Alright Lily truth or dare?" Naruto asked

"Dare!" Lily eagerly replied.

"Kiss Gaara on the cheek." He said.

"NO WAY. Mary would kill me!" Yelled Lily.

"To bad."Naruto replied. Lily sighed. She stood up and kneeled in front of Gaara. That's Tenten came up behind Lily and pushed her foward which pressed Lily's lips on Gaara's. Lily and Gaara's eyes were wide. Everyone was laughing but Mary who glared. The two broke apart and blushed. Lily went back to her place and sat down.

"Umm Saskue truth or dare?" Lily asked still blushing.

"Dare."He replied Lily then got an evil grin on her face.

"I dare you to go on top of the hokage mountain and yell out to the village the girl you love." she replied. His eyes got wide.

Scene change: the hokage mountain

Saskue stood at the edge of the mountain sweating. The others were standing behind him. Saskue took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs and yelled...

**End of the first chapter! Yay! Read and Review Please. I mean it's my first story people.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer-I only own Lily, Mary, Brittany, and Ash.**

**Note: Ash is Brittany's little brother**.

Naruto-17

Hinata-17

Saskue-17

Sakura-17

Neji-18

Tenten-18

Ino-17

Shikamaru-17

Kiba-17

Temari-18

Ash-15

Lily-17

Brittany-17

Sai-17

Mary-17

Gaara-18

Kankuro-18

Choji-17

Haku-19

in the last chapter:

Saskue took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs..

Chapter2

"I LOVE SAKURA HARUNO!" Everyone in the village stared at him. The common villagers were shocked while Saskue's fangirls cried in defeat. His friends were also shocked except Sakura who blushed madly and Lily who was trying to hold in her laughter. Luckily she did.

Scene Change: Back at the clearing.

"Your turn Saskue."Reminded Ino.

"Ok um... Shikamaru truth or dare?" Saskue asked

"Truth." Shikamaru replied back.

"Who do you like, Ino or Temari?" Saskue asked with a sly grin.

"Ino." he answered with a lite blush. Naruto decided to have some fun with this.

"SHIKAMARU AND INO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Naruto sang at the top of his lungs. Everyone but Shikamaru and Ino were laughing. After 10 minutes the laughter stopped.

"Choji truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Truth," He answered.

"Do you like someone in the circle?" Shikamaru asked grinning already knowing he did since he had told him.

"Yes."He shyly replied. Everyone was wondering who it was.

"WHO!" Ino yelled.

"Not telling." Choji said. Ino gave him a glare that made him cower in fear.

"Mary."He replied scared. Everyone was shocked especially Mary, but Gaara didn't seem shocked. He seemed pissed!

"Temari truth or dare?" Choji quickly asked.

"Truth." She answered.

"Do you like Ash?" He asked

"Who."She asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Brittany's brother." Ino replied.

"Oh. As a friend yeah. But I like Kiba more." She said grinning. Ash glared at Kiba.

"_How dare he steal MY Temari's heart_!" Ash thought.

"Neji truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to..

**End of the second chapter. I'm accepting any truths or dare ideas for the character. Read and Review please. Also thank you TearShield Alchemist for reviewing.**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer-I only own Lily, Mary, Brittany, and Ash.**

Naruto -17

Hinata-17

Saskue-17

Sakura-17

Neji-18

Tenten-18

Shikamaru-17

Ino-17

Kiba-17

Temari-18

Gaara-18

Mary-17

Brittany-17

Sai-17

Lily-17

Ash-15

Choji-17

Kankuro-18

Haku-19

_in the last chapter_

"_I dare you to..."_

**Chapter 3**

"I dare you to kiss Nauto!"Temari exclaimed.

"WHAT!"Both Naruto and Neji yelled.

"I'm not kissing him!"Neji exclaimed.

"And I'm not letting him kiss me!"Naruto yelled.

"Either that or you have to dress like a girl and flirt with Jiryah."Temari replied. Neji started to sweat. He quickly kissed Naruto on the lips and they both started to gag. Everyone was laughing.

"NASTY!" Naruto yelled.

"SICKENING!" Yelled Neji. After 15 minutes of spitting, gagging, and laughing they continued the game.

"Ash truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Truth." he answered.

"Who do you like?" He asked seriously. Everyone sweat dropped. Everyone could tell it was obviously Temari.

"I like.." Ash started but was cut off by Neji.

"Let me finish. Who do you like besides Temari?" He asked. Ash started to sweat. He new the girl he liked was already going out with someone.

"Tenten."He answered. Everyone was shocked, except Neji who was pissed.

"Naruto truth or dare?"Ash asked trying to get of the topic.

"Dare" Naruto replied.

"I dare you to run around town in a pink skirt and t-shirt yelling I'm the prettiest princess in the world." Ash said grinning evilly.

**End of the third chapter. Sweet. This is seems like it's all about truth or dare but there is more to it. Remember I'm still excepting any truth or dare ideas for the characters cause I'm running out of ideas. Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter Soon. most likely to come today**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Naruto character.**

Naruto-17

Hinata-17

Saskue-17

Sakura-17

Neji-18

Tenten-18

Shikamaru-17

Ino-17

Kiba-17

Temari-18

Gaara-18

Mary-17

Sai-17

Brittany-17

Ash-15

Kankuro-18

Choji-17

Haku-19

_in the last chapter:_

"_I dare you to run around town in a pink skirt and shirt yelling I'm the prettiest princess in the world."Ash said grinning evilly_.

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto. Everyone was snickering.

"What are you to chicken?" asked Mary

"What! The future hokage is afraid of a little dare!" Brittany exclaimed. Everyone was laughing.

"FINE!" Naruto yelled.

LATER

Naruto came back from the mall dressed in pink skirt and a pink shirt. Everyone was laughing.

Naruto started running.

Scene change: Raman stand

The jounins were talking about recent missions. Then Naruto ran by.

"I 'M THE PRETTIEST PRINCESS I N THE WORLD!" He yelled as he ran by.

"Kakashi wasn't that Naruto?" Asuma asked. The jouinins busted out laughing, except Kakashi that is.

"Idiot." Kakashi muttered.

20 minutes later.

At the clearing. Naruto came back dressed normaly. He came back to see the others laughing their asses of. They had been laughing for the pass 20 minutes. After another 5 minutes they FINALY stopped.

"Ok Gaara truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth." Gaara answered.

"How did you and Mary meet?" He asked couriously.

"It's a long story." He replied.

_**Flashback**_

_Brittnay, Ash, Lily, and Mary were walking to Kohona for a mission when they hered voices. They jumped into the trees and saw the sand sibs. Mary spotted Gaara and Ash spotted Temari. And Mary had to yell._

"_OH MY GOD HE'S HOT! "Mary Yelled. And when she yelled that at the same time Ash yelled._

"_DUDE SHE'S HOT!"_

"_Who ever you are come out." Gaara replied. They jumped down from the tree._

"_Good going guys." Brittany replied._

"_Well excuuse me for noticing a hot boy." Mary replied._

"_Moron." Brittany replied._

"_WHAT!" Mary yelled._

"_YOU HEARED ME!"Brittany yelled back. Lily stepped in front of them._

"_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lily yelled. Brittany and Mary turned their backs and crossed their arms._

"_Who are you?" asked Temari._

"_Oh yes excuse my mean sister and friends."Ash said. Brittany kicked were it hurts. Ash crumbled to the ground in pain._

_Gaara's point of veiw_

"_I'm Brittany." replied the girl with brown hair with blond streaks. She wore a red t-shirt with black shorts._

_I'm Lily." said the girl with blond hair. She wore a sky-blue t-shirt and beige jeans._

"_I'm Ash." The boy with brown hair waekly replied. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that showed his muscels with a pair of blue jeans with a hole at the knee._

"_And I'm Mary." replied the girl with long brown hair. She wore a black tank-top and blue capries. In my opinon she's the cutest girl ever._

_Regular point of veiw_

_Nice to meet you. I'm Temari, this is Gaara, and this is Kankuro." Temari replied._

"_We're on are way to Kohona."Ash replied._

"_So are we. May we join you?" Kankuro asked._

"_No." Brittany replied coldly._

"_But Brittany a hot boy wants to come with us." Mary said while pointing to Gaara._

"_Too bad." Brittany replied._

"_Please sis Temari has got to be the hottest girl ever."Ash said._

"_Come on Brittany. Lighten up." said Lily._

"_No! We're on a mission and they'll just get in the way. Now let's go." Brittany replied coldly._

_Brittany started walking again. When she was out of site they talked._

"_Please forgive her. She's had a rough past so she doesn't trust new people." Lily said._

"_Yeah she'll open up to you when she knows more about you." Ash said smirking._

" _You can come along with us though." Mary replied. So they started walking. Later Gaara stopped. _

"_Guys keep walking I need to talk to Mary." Gaara replied. They all shrugged and kept going. Once they were gone Mary talked. _

"_So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked._

"_I was wondering if I don't know if when we got to Kohona maybe you'd want to go out.?" Gaara asked._

"_OF COURSE!"Mary exclaimed. Gaara grinned. They ran to catchup to the others._

**_End of flashback_**.

"And that's how we met."Gaara replied.

"Wow." was all Naruto could say.

"Well, Brittany truth or dare.?" Gaara asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to dress in girly girly clothes with the other girls help." Gaara said eivlly.

**End of chapter 4. Wow that was a big explanation. Well I'm still excepting any ideas fro truths or dares. Read and Reviw Please.**

**Next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer-I own Mary, Lily, Ash, and Brittany.**

_Last chapter:_

"_I dare you to dress in girly girl clothes with the other girls help." Gaara said grinning evilly._

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL! FUCK THAT! I'M NOT DOING THAT STUPID ASS DARE!" Brittany yelled. All the girls were grinning evilly. Mary grabbed one of Brittany's feet and Tenten grabbed the other foot. Ino grabbed one arm and Sakura grabbed the other. They held on tight so Brittany didn't squirm out of their grips. They started to drag her to Ino's house.

"NO! LET THE FUCK GO! GAARA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Brittany screamed. The boys eagerly followed.

Scene change: Ino's house

If you had been standing outside of Ino's house you would think someone was being murdered in there. There was screaming coming from the inside of the house. The boy's were waiting outside.

After about 30 minutes Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lily who was trying to hold in laughter but was failing, Mary, Hinata, and Temari came out of the house worn out and a little messy looking.

"Ok come on out Brit." Mary yelled.

"HELL NO!" Brittany screamed from inside.

"If you don't I'll break your favorite shuriken in half." Mary replied.

"You wouldn't dare." Brittany yelled.

"Try me." Mary replied.

"Fine."Yelled Brittany. Then Brittany came out in a light pink shirt and a red mini skirt. She had her hair in a pony tail, she had red lipstick and blue eyeshadow on. The boy's were shocked.

"_She's beautiful!_" Sai thought. Brittany looked pissed.

"GAARA YOU'RE DEAD!" Brittany yelled. Gaara looked like he was gonna piss his pants.

"Don't yell at my boyfriend!" Mary yelled.

"I'll yell at him all I want and call him what I want!" Brittany yelled back.

"No you won't." Mary yelled.

"GAARA YOU ASSHOLE, SON OF A BITCH. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU DICK!" Brittany yelled. And Mary just loses it. Mary tackled Brittany down with her arms pinned. Then Brittany kneed Mary in the stomach and punched her in the cheek. Mary stood up and round-the-house kicked Brittany in the face. Lily runs in the middle of them.

"Stop!" Lily yelled. She looked at them. "Don't hurt me." Lily says scared.

"Whatever."Mary replies. Brittany didn't say anything.

Scene change: Clearing

"Ash truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

"Dare!" He answered hoping he would have to kiss Tenten or Temari.

"I Dare you to dress like a fairy and kiss some randome guy on the street." Brittany replied grinning.

"WHAT" Ash exclaimed.

**End of chapter 5. Yay. Wow this story is going by so fast. Remember please help with ideas. Thanx.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer-You should know by now that I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6**

Ash came to the clearing wearing a pink tutu, fairy wings, and a tiara. Everyone was laughing.

"Screw you guys!" Ash yelled.

Scene change: the streets

They were all in the streets of Kohona watching to make sure Ash does the dare. Ash walked up to a dude at the corner of the Ramon stand.

"_Well might as well make the dude I half to kiss look good_." Ash thought. The guy had Midnight blue hair spiked up, a black T-shirt, and black baggy jeans. He had beautiful brown eyes. In Mary's words he was HOT! The guy was staring at Ash like he was out of his mind. Ash then let go of the little pride he had and kissed the guy. The guy was shocked. The boy picked Ash up by the collar and punched him in the gut then kneed him were it hurts, and dropped him on the ground.

"YOU QUEER!" The boy yelled before walking of. The others busted out laughing.

Later

Back at the clearing Ash changed back into his normal clothes and everyone had settled down.

"Ok Sai truth or dare?" Ash asked.

"Truth." Sai answered.

"What do you think of my sister?" Ash asked.

"I think she's cute." Sai replied blushing. Everyone looked at Brittany. Lily, Mary, and Ash's eyes went wide. Brittany was blushing too!

"OH MY GOD! Brittany's blushing!" Mary yelled Brittany kept silent and looked away.

"BRITTANY LIKES SAI, BRITTANY LIKES SAI!" Mary chanted really loud!

"Lee truth or dare?" asked Sai.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to . . . " Sai started to say but was cut of by a poof. It was the jounins.

"Yo." Said Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"We have a mission for all of you kids."Gai said.

"Really!" Narrate yelled.

"What is it?" Asked Kiba.

"Your mission is to go on a one month trip with us." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"WHAT! REALLY! ALL RIGHT!" Yelled Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Ash.

"So kiddies go pack."Said Asuma.

"I'm not going."Replied Brittany.

"Either you go or we lock you and Mary in a room together for a month."Replied Kakashi.

"See you at the gates." Said Brittany. She ran off to were she, Ash, Lily, and Mary were staying.

"So does anyone else not want to go?" Asked Kurenai. Everyone ran home to pack.

"Thought so." She said. The jounins all laughed.

**End of chapter 6. I love writing this story. And I love all my reviewers. Feel free to help me with ideas for things they can do on their trip. Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer-You already know what I'm gonna say.**

**Chapter 7**

Scene: Kohona Gates

It was 11:00am and everyone was there but Mary, Lily, Ash, and Brittany. Then they heard yelling.

"HOW IS THIS NOT YOUR FAULT!"They heard Brittany yell.

"I THINK IT LOOKS CUTE!"They heard Mary yell.

"CUTE! I LOOK LIKE A PREP!" Brittany yelled.

"I PUT THAT OUTFIT TOGETHER JUST FOR YOU!"Mary yelled

"THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT TO WHERE IT!"Brittany yelled. There was a silence. Then.

"YOU BITCH!" Mary yelled.

""BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" They heard Lily yell. There was silence. Then they came in site. Ash wearing black shorts and no shirt since it was really hot, Lily wearing a tie-dyed T-shirt and blue jeans, Mary wearing pink shorts and a red shirt, and Brittany was wearing a hot pink T-shirt and purple shorts. Everyone was staring at Brittany.

"WHAT!"Brittany snapped.

"You're dressed in girly clothes." Said Naruto in shock.

"Well. This bitch threatened me. So I had no choice but to wear this crap all right. Now lets just fucking go!"Brittany said a little pissed.

Scene change?

(Nothing important happens on the way there)

The jounins had brought them to a lake. It was a beautiful place.

"Too preppie."Brittany said in a monotone voice.

"What are you taking about, this is beautiful!"Said Mary in awe.

"Yeah right."replied Brittany.

"IT IS."Mary yelled.

"NO IT ISN'T!"Brittany yelled back.

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"SHUT UP!"Lily yelled. They surprisingly stopped.

"I'm gonna go train." Brittany replied.

"But Britt we came here to relax not train." Ash replied.

"You guys did. I was threatened to come here. Now I'm gonna go train encase any kind of threat comes along." Brittany said. She walked off into the woods.

"Why is she always like that?" asked Ino.

"It's because she doesn't want to lose any of us."replied Lily.

"Yeah she can't afford to lose Ash." Said Mary

"Why?"Asked Tenten.

"Because he's the only living relative she has left. So she'll protect Ash even if she has to lose her life. She takes the death of here family seriously." Lily replied.

"Oh."said Sakura sadly.

"But don't pity her. She hates that. This one kid heard and started to pity her, and she threaten to kill him." Lily replied.

"Ok well let's play some kind of game." Kiba suggested. They started to think.

"How about "Would you rather"?"Asked Naruto. Everyone nodded.

"Ok me first. Mary ,would rather kiss Lee or Choji?"Naruto asked.

"Ummmm. I'm gonna say Lee."She answered. "Ash would you rather get killed or get hit in the nuts?" Mary asked.

"Get hurt were in the privet. I don't want to die." Ash replied

"Wish granted." Yelled Tenten as she ran up to him and kicked him in the privet area. Ash yelled out.

**End of chapter 7. I'm am loving this story. So you know there will be more truth and dare.**

**Read&Review.**

**Next Chapter Soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer-you know.**

**Chapter 8**

Day-10 (nothing important happens on the days before.)

Almost everyone was sleeping until...

"SHUT UP MARY!"Yelled Brittany. Then there was a crash. Everyone rushed downstairs. They saw Mary and Brittany fighting again.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Lily yelled. The did stop and noticed that the others were there.

"Ok how about we play truth or dare again." Said Mary. Everyone nodded.

"Ok Haku truth or dare?" Mary asked.

"Truth." Haku answered.

"Are you a girl?" Mary asked.

"No!" He yelled.

"What! I thought you were a chick. Dude I hit on too." Said Ash in disgust. Everyone was laughing.

10 minutes later

"Ok um Brittany who do you like?" Haku asked.

"Truth." she answered.

"Do you think Sai is hot?" He asked.

"Yes." She muttered. Everyone was shocked.

"Hinata truth or dare?"Brittany asked.

"Dare." she answered.

"Kiss Naruto." Brittany replied. Hinata blushed. She went up to Naruto and quickly kissed him on the lips. They both blushed. Hinata sat down. They continued the game until night.

The last (sorry I'm not writing much. I'm just lazy.)

Everyone was up but kinda scared. Brittany and Mary hadn't fought all day.

"I know what you're thinking. You guys are wondering why me and Mary haven't fought. And that's because we are having a truce for today." Brittany replied. Everyone was relived.

Back At Kohona

They had all gotten back to Kohona. Right away they were called to the hokage.

The Hokage's office

"Now you are probably wondering why you're here. It's because you all are being forced to go to the Kohona's annual dance." Said Tsunade. Brittany raised her hand.

"Do we have to dress up." She asked.

"Well the boys have to dress in a suit and girls in a dress." Tsunade replied. Brittany and Lily's eyes widened.

"NO WAY!" They yelled!

**End of chapter 8. Well I'm sad to admit the story might becoming to an end. In fact the next chapter might be the last. Well Please read and Review.**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Reality is Hell**

**Well seeming how so many people like this story and are begging me to continue writing I am going to try to extend the story.**

**Disclaimer-you know unless you're a moron.**

**Chapter 9**

The Raman Shop

Lily, Brittany, Mary, and Ash were eating and talking about the up coming dance.

"I can't wait! Gaara already asked me to go!"Exclaimed Mary.

"I can't believe I have to wear a dress!"Brittany said majorly pissed.

"I know!" Lily screamed in frustration.

"I'm waiting for Temari to ask me." Said Ash confidently also ignoring Brittany and Lily.

Then Sai came up to them.

"Hey Brittany." He said.

"Hey Sai." Brittany said.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to that dance with me?" Asked a sweating Sai.

"Um mmm . . . sure why no." Brittany answered blushing.

"Ok. See ya there." Sai said. He walked off.

The Dance (I'm sorry for being lazy.)

It was the 8:00.pm and the dance had started. All are favorite. Ninjas' had a date. Saskue had asked Sakura, Shikamaru asked Ino, Neji had already asked Tenten when he heard about the dance, Kiba had asked Temari, Gaara asked Mary, Sai asked Brittany, and Ash had asked another girl.

They were all there except Brittany, Lily, Mary, Ash, and his new girlfriend Candy. Then they came.

Mary was wearing green dress that ended at her knees. Lily was wearing a sky-blue dress that also ended at her knees. Ash was wearing a black suit with the tie loose. Candy was wearing a pink dress that stopped a little below the knees. But Brittany was the most stunning. She wore a black knee dress that had a slit up to the thigh. It had small red leaves scatter crossed it. Everyone was staring at Lily and Brittany.

"What are you looking at? Is there something behind me?" Lily asked cluelesly. Then Brittany noticed

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT! I ONLY LOOK LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF MARY!" Brittany snapped. Sai walked up to her.

"You look beautiful."He replied. Brittany blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"Let's dance." He said leading Brittany to the dance floor. That lead them all to the dance floor. After a while it came to a slow song. And which that lead Sai and Brittany to stop dancing since they couldn't slow dance.

"Hey Britt. How come you don't dress like normal girls?" Sai asked.

"I just never really liked dressing like that." She answered. Sai nodded in an understanding way.

**End of Chapter 9. Well Like I said I'm going to try to continue writing this story. The next chapter will be all about the couples. Read&Review!**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	10. couples

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer-I own Lily, Brittany, Mary, Ash, and Candy.**

**Note- I noticed that the last chapter was mostly about Brittany and Sai. And so you know it wasn't intentional.**

**Chapter 10**

A clearing with Ash and Candy

It was quiet and peaceful when Ash decided to break the silence.

"So . . . you look hot." Said Ash slightly blushing.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Silence came over them again.

"I'm bored." Ash replied.

"Well what do you want to do?" Candy asked. Ash started to think.

"Oh I know! Let's go buy a puppy!" exclaimed Ash.

Candy laughed at his excitement but agreed to go.

Pet Store

Ash was looking at a bunch of puppies but didn't see interest in any of them. Then he saw a bulldog.

"I want him."Said Ash pointing at a bulldog pup that was white with a silver circle around his eye. So they bought him and left the store. They went back to the clearing.

"So what's his name going to be?" Candy asked. Ash once again started to think.

" I'm going to name him . . . Tuna!" He said excited.

Ramen Shop

It was late in the afternoon and Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen of course.

"So Hinata. How you been?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. I've been training a lot." She replied

"Yeah me to. I've also been thinking a lot." Naruto replied. Hinata decided to tease him.

"I didn't know you could think. I'm utterly shocked!" Hinata replied. Naruto knew that she was just teasing.

"Shut up." He replied laughing a bit.

On a Rooftop

Shikamaru and Ino were on Shikamaru's roof, watching the clouds pass. There was a silence and Ino didn't like it.

"So. Why do watch the clouds?" Ino asked.

"Because it's calm and quiet."He answered. Ino nodded. IT WAS peaceful. The silence came again but Ino decided to leave it alone.

"If you're bored, we can do something else." Shikamaru replied looking at her.

"No. It's ok. I kinda like this."Ino said smiling. Shikamaru smiled back at her. They both turned back to the sky, with the silence come over them again. Only this time it was a peaceful silence with no tension at all.

Training grounds

Brittany and Sai had just finished a training session that had last about three hours, and they were exhausted.

"You . . . know . . . you're.. a... pretty . . . good . . . fighter."Sai said panting.

"Thanks . . . you . . . too."Brittany replied panting also. After catching their breath they decided to get something to eat.

Park

Saskue and Sakura were sitting by a Sakura tree.

"So you finished your goals?" Sakura asked.

"All but one. I killed Itachi, but I still have to restruct my clan, which should be soon." Saskue replied smirking in her direction. Sakura only blushed. Then she started to smirk.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."He replied back.

"Who says?"

"I say."

"Whatever." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

The Streets of Kohona

Kiba, Akamaru, and Temari were taking a walk. They were having fun. While they were talking the heard barking that wasn't Akamaru's. There in front of them was a girl Labrador. She was about Akamaru's size, and she had blonde fur. She and Akamaru started sniffing each other. Temari went and picked her up. She was so cute! Temari saw that she had no collar.

"I'm gonna keep her." She replied.

"What about a name?" Kiba asked.

"How about Courtney?" Temari asked.

"Courtney. Yeah that's sounds good."Kiba said smiling.

Hyuga residence

Neji and Tenten were sitting in the back yard of the Hyuga residence bored.

"Hey Tenten can I ask you something?" Neji asked.

"Sure. What?" Asked Tenten.

"Why do you keep your hair up?" Neji asked.

"Well I just do. There's no real reason." Tenten answered.

"Ok. I was just curios." Neji replied. Eventually the decided to go training.

By the Hokage Mountain

Mary and Gaara were peacefully laying on the grass. Neither were talking surprisly, and neither were uncomfortable.

The forest

Lily was sitting on the branch of a tree. Then she heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. She looked up but saw no one ahead. She jumped down. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Really fast, she spun around. The person who tapped her was a boy. He had kinda messy hair that was blackish bluish. He had blue eyes. He wore a dark red T-shirt with black baggy jeans. For the first time Lily thought he was cut! And Lily never thought any boy was cute!

"Hi. My name's Tenshi Kinsu. What's yours?" The Boy asked.

"Lily."She replied back. They started to talk. Lily learned that Tenshi was also 17 years old. He was free spirited, a ninja, he was determined to do what he had to do. Lily kinda liked him.

"Hey Lily did you want to go get Ramen or something sometime with me?" Tenshi asked.

"Sure." Lily replied. They both smiled and started to walk back to Kohona.

**End Of Chapter 10. Sorry about some of them being short. I couldn't think. Well the story is about to end, but I will be writing more stories about these characters. And After this story I will be writing a story about when they are around 26 and they have kids of there own. It will also be funny. Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter Soon!**


	11. Lily in Love

Reality is Hell

Disclaimer- Not gonna bother to say it.

Chapter 11

It had been a week since Lily met Tenshi. She had introduced him to the others, which made Mary and Brittany tease her. (If you are wondering why I pick on Lily a lot then read my profile.)

Park

Lee was as happy as could be. He was wearing his best green spandex suit, he had his hair shinier, and his teeth were cleaner. The reason he looks all nice is because he finally had the courage to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend. Now Lee being the idiot he is, he didn't understand that Sasuke and Sakura were going out. He looked around and found Sakura by a sakura tree. He came up to her with a smile on his face but freaking out inside.

"Hi Sakura." Lee replied.

"Hey Lee. So you said you wanted to ask me something." Sakura said. Little did they know there was a pair of eyes watch them.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Lee asked. That was it. Sasuke ran out of his hiding place and tackled Lee to the ground.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she pulled Sasuke off of Lee.

"What's your problem uchiha?" Lee asked.

"Asking out Sakura, that's what." Sasuke yelled.

"Why's that a problem?" Lee asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend!" Sasuke yelled. Lee's eyes went wide. He turned around and silently walked of only saying ' I understand '.

The Forest

Lily and Tenshi were taking a walk through the forest.

"So Lily I was wondering. Where are you from?" Tenshi asked.

" Me an my team are from the clouds." She replied.

"Really. I'm from the mist." Tenshi said back. Lily smiled at him.

" wow. I feel so different with him. And he's so cute!" lily thought. They started to talk again. They had eventualy walked back to Kohona. Lily didn't notice that there was something on the ground and tripped. Like a reflex Tenshi quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. He helped her up to her feet. They both blushed.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem." Tenshi said back.

"He so sweet. He's different from other boys." Lily thought. Lily looked around and noticed that the sun was amost down. Brittany was going to flip! She was suppos to be home hours ago.

"Look I have to go home, but I'll see you tommoro." Lily said. Lily leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye." She said. Then she ran home. Tenshi touched his lips.

"Bye." He said quietly.

Lily's house.

Lily ran into the house. There was Brittany with a pissed look on her face. Brittany started to yell at her, but Lily faded into her thoughts.

"Oh my god! I kissed Tenshi! I don't get why I did though. It could be because he's different. I mean he's sweet, cute, free spirited, strong, gentle, and smart. I get this weird feeling when I'm around him. I wonder if this could be that feeling you get when you love someone. Mary told me that she always gets this feeling around Gaara, and she loves him."

Lily finally came out of her thoughts to notice that Brittany had left. Lily ran up to her room and peacefully fell asleep.

End of Chapter 11. Well I've decided to make this story 15 chapters long. But don't worry. The next story will be a sequle about when they have kids. So be waiting. Read and Review.

Next chapter soon.


	12. THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Reality is Hell**

**Disclaimer- not gonna say it.**

**Chapter 12**

Lily woke up from her dream.

"Man that was a good dream." Lily replied.

_Lily's Dream_

_Lily was sitting by a meadow. Then Tenshi walked up to her. Lily smiled at him. Without any words Tenshi kissed her. And surprisingly Lily kissed back. And Lily was enjoying every minute of it. _

_End of Dream_

Lilygot up, got dressed, and went down stairs.Downstairs there was the others.

"Hey guys." Lily said.

"Come on, we have to go to the hokage's building." Brittany replied in a monotone voice.

Hokage's building

"You wanted to see us?" Asked Ash.

"I figured you'ld want to know that you 4 are now aloud to live here." Tsunade replied.

"Really." Said Mary

"YES!" Ash Yelled Happily.

The clearing

Everyone was relaxing.

"So what are you guy's gonna do now?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"What ever comes." Brittany replied actually smiling. Everyone nodded. And during all the've been through so far in life, they've only learned one thing.

Reality is Hell.

**THE END FOR GOOD! The story is over! I'm so sad. I know I said it would be 15 chapters but I made it 12 so I could write the sequal sooner. SORRY! Well please Read and Review!**

**Sequal Title Will Be 'Reality is Nightmare With Kids'**


End file.
